Nightmare on Rainy Street
by Roylad
Summary: The Hill family are struggling to survive an outbreak. My first story, sorry if it's not too great. Mostly just wrote it for fun.
1. Chapter 1: The outbreak

Nightmare on Rainy Street.

*I do not own any of these characters or materials.

It was early Monday morning, the Hills were getting ready for the day. "Mornin' Peg Leg." Hank said as he walked in. "Good morning Hank." She said. Bobby came in the kitchen. "Do we have anything with sugar in it?" Bobby said. "Nope only oatmeal." Peggy retorted. "Bobby shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Asked Hank. "School is closed today, Connie told me!" Bobby said happily. "Well I'm gonna go to work, Melinda and Maria both called in sick, so it looks like I'm working tank wipe AND sales today." Hank said as he grabbed a cup of coffee. "Well I'm going down to the Mega Lo Mart to try out that new toilet paper!" Bobby said happily. "That boy ain't right." Hank grumbled as he walked to his truck. "On the road again, I just can't wait to- BWAH!" Hank yelled as he passed a car crash. Officers Brown and Soto stood over his old barber, Jack, who had been hogtied with tape over his mouth. "Soto to main base we have another one apprehended after car accident, send the van." Hank sped onward, but was stopped by a police checkpoint, where there were police officers and Texas Rangers alike. Hank heard a voice say, "I'm sorry sir, we're going to have to strip search you." Hank was mortified to see the cop was the same lady cop who had hit on him before. "Why in the hell would you do that for?" Hank asked uncomfortably. To his relive, one of the Rangers wearing a badge that read: "Jeffrey D. Boomhauer walked up and said, "Dang 'ol Hank man, You been bitten. Or scratched man?" He said with his unmistakable accent. "No I haven't." Hank said with an air of confusion. "How do you except us to believe that sir?" Asked another ranger. Boomhauer Turned to him and said. "Dang 'ol Hank man, He give you his dang 'ol word man, it true." "Well if Jeff trust you, I suppose it's good enough for the rest of us." One of Boomhauer's underlings said as he waved him on by. Hank pulled up to Strickland, Finding the place deserted. "What in the hell is going on here?" Hank wondered as he opened the door. BLAM! A gunshot flew right by his head as a frantic looking Buck Strickland held a 30-06 Rifle. "Oh sorry Old Top, didn't know that was you." Buck said. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?" Hank demanded to know. "Ain't you seen the news old top? Me and Donna are gonna ride out the apocalypse here. If you need to you can take as many five gallon tanks as you need." Buck said. Hank walked out with four five gallon tanks. At dinner Peggy said. "Have any of you seen the news lately, about that new virus going around?" "Nope, the news is a dismal place Peggy." Hank replied. "Yep, and in my opinion, a lot of people watch the news" Peggy said. Hank sighed. "So how was your day Bobby?" Hank asked. "Mega Lo Mart was all out of toilet paper, well except the sandpaper stuff. And when I went to Whataburger, I saw Mr. Dauterive, The ketchup machine broke, and ruined his hotdogs, but he seemed cool with it." Bobby said. "I heard from Nancy that Reverend Stroup is holding some kind of emergency meeting." Peggy said. "Nobody could really make it though, the streets are blocked off. Karen Stroup walked outside of the church sad, though understanding that no one was able to make it, she began to light a cigarette, until she saw a young man walking toward her. "Cane! Finally decided to convert, eh?" She got no response. "Cane?" The man was definitely Cane Skretteburg. "He must be wearing his earbuds." She thought. She walked over to talk to him when he grabbed her and bit her on the arm. She noticed Cane's eyes were not human looking, but just cloudy. She saw several similar people filing in behind him, a tall, black man wearing a suit who she knew from church, a redneck with a horseshoe moustache and several others, all with those cloudy eyes. She fell to the ground and got up a few minutes later. At the Hill house Hank and Peggy slept peacefully until they were woken by Bobby yelling: "DAD!" and Ladybird barking. Hank grabbed a golf club, Peggy a .22 revolver. They rushed into his room, where they found him aiming his Ruger 10/22 on a now zombified, Melinda unable to pull the trigger. Hank pulled him back as Peggy shot Melinda. Looking out the window Hank saw Heck Dorlan shoot an undead soldier. Hank and Peggy rushed out to help clear rainy street. Bobby, not wanting to be left alone, rushed out too. Rifle in hand. John Redcorn attacked with a hatchet, Heck with a .357 revolver, Dale was outside with a handgun while Joseph and Nancy hid inside, Lucky was shooting left and right with a Mossberg Shockwave while Luanne stood on the roof holding Gracie. Even Kahn was fighting. John Redcorn was swarmed and killed, Dale was bitten on his right arm and was seen running into Hank's garage, and Bill was totally absent. "Peggy go and give the bad news to Nancy, about both of them I'm gonna go check on Bill." Hank said. Peggy nodded in agreement, and Hank walked into Bill's house. And opened his bedroom door. Inside he saw Bill laying on the bed, A handgun in his hand and blood around his mouth. Hank cried and heard a grumbling as Bill got, a Whataburger wrapper fell from his chest and he wiped the "blood" of his mouth. Hank remembered the story that Bobby told him about Bill's food and begun to laugh. "Morning all ready?" Bill yawned.


	2. Chapter 2: The plan

Chapter 2: The plans

Hank's smile vanished at the sound of his radial arm saw running. "Bill, get up grab another weapon, and come with me." Hank said seriously. Bill handed Hank a large cleaver from his kitchen, and grabbed a baseball bat in case his pistol ran out of ammo. Outside he saw a small fire had broken near his grill. Heck was attempting to put it out, and thankfully, he succeeded. Kahn and Bobby were absent, John Redcorn was dead, Boomhauer had finally shown up, along with some "Company" and Lucky was finishing off the last zombie, an undead Elvin, as he wiped a single tear from his eye. "Heck, What started this fire?" A concerned Hank asked. "That dude who was bitten used your saw to cut off his arm, then tried to fix it up on this grill." Heck replied "Good thing it didn't reach the propane tanks. Where is Dale anyway?" Hank asked. "That Chinese guy took him to his house." Heck stated. Hank walked in to Kahn's house, where he found Connie sewing up an unconscious Dale. The Gribbles were there, as well as Peggy and Bobby. Two days passed, Dale had been moved to his house and was expected to make a full recovery. A funeral was held for John Redcorn, Elvin, Reverend Stroup, Cane and others. Heck had moved back to Milton street. He had only left it in search of fuel and decided to cut is losses and head home. Bill, who had considered suicide before the apocalypse, seemed to be doing much better. He had shaved his head completely bald, and started working out though it had only been one day, a difference was already noticed. Boomhauer had brought Tammi Duvall back with him from the Hotel Arlen. A small, flimsy wall had been built around Rainy Street. But they were low on supplies and manpower a meeting was held. The survivors gathered around a map of Arlen that was spread out on the hood of Peggy's car. "I think we ought to go to the Mega-Lo-Mart." Said Bill. The room erupted in talking as Hank told everyone to be quiet. "Bobby Said Mega-Lo-Mart had been cleared out, Any other suggestions?" Hank asked the crowd. Many suggestions were given, many were marked out. Eventually the short list consisted of: Strickland Propane, Tom Landry middle school, Arlen Gun Club, Nine rivers country club, John Redcorn's house, The Arlen Mall and the YMCA. Hank reasoned that if they went to Strickland, They could also hit Thaterton fuels and Sugarfoot's. It was eventually agreed that Hank and Kahn would go to Strickland, Lucky and Bobby would go to the Arlen gun club and Peggy and Nancy would go to John Redcorn's trailer. Bill, Boomhauer, Dale, Luanne, Gracie, Connie, Mihn, Tammi and Joseph would all be staying at base. The groups loaded into their respective vehicles and headed out. (The next chapter has already been written and will be published very soon, I just didn't want this chapter to drag on.)


	3. Chapter 3: Hank and Kahn

Chapter 3: Scavenge runs

Part one, Hank and Kahn:

Hank slammed the tailgate to his truck. Are you Ready to go Kahn?" Hank queried. "Let's go on heehaw wagon already." Kahn said. Hank sighed and got in his truck. Hank was aware of his terrible aim, so he carried a crowbar while Kahn carried a .22 handgun. On the road they saw an abandoned military blockade. Rules were posted on a sign, they read: "No staying up past curfew", "Capture all infected. Do not kill them under any circumstances" and a few other things Hank couldn't make out. "Drive already Jethro!" Kahn said. Hank continued driving. The blockade looked like it had been picked clean anyways. The duo passed more carnage, car wrecks. Dead people (completely dead and otherwise) Thankfully, Hank saw no one who he knew. About a block from Strickland, Hank saw a skinny man on the roof of a commercial building. The building read; "Yogi Vic's Hot Yoga" Hank pulled over, rolled down his window and yelled out to the man, who was now in a downward dog position. "Oh, hello, my name is Yogi Victor! Take me with you and I can heal you of your ailments!" He yelled. Hank, feeling sorry for the man, allowed him to ride in the jump seat. Pulling into Strickland, Han made a plan to his group. "All right, Kahn and I will go into the building. Vic you take this paper and uhhh… right down a regiment." Hank said with noticeable discomfort. Hank slowly opened the door, Surprised it was unlocked he walked in. Hank saw Roger Sack lying on the ground, a single bullet through the head. "HELP ME HONEY!" A familiar voice yelled. Hank and Kahn rushed into the back room. Buck, Donna, Joe Jack and Thatherton were all tied up, bruised and beaten, but alive. Jerry Sandoval lay in the corner not so lucky. Hank rushed forward to untie the survivors, they all had a strange mark on their heads, but before Hank could look closer, a voice said: "Drop your weapons and they're will be no trouble, neighbors." The towering figure of Willie Lane said. The duo did so. "Good, now tie yourselves up." The giant man said. "You are slouching, if you want to eliminate back pain, come by my studio sometime."' Vic said. Willie turned around and aimed his gun at Vic, Kahn reached down and picked his pistol up and shot Willie through the head. Sadly (Or luckily depending on how you look at it) Victor was killed when the 500 pound giant fell on him. Hank and Kahn untied the hostages who explained everything. "Roger and I came here to get some propane, where we found Buck and Donna, Honey." "Then that guy came in, shot Roger, then tied the rest of us up. Thatherton and Sandoval came to check it out. They wouldn't shut up, so he killed Sandoval, and cut out Thatherton's tongue." Joe Jack explained Hank hated Thatherton, but felt sorry for him so he let the entire group join. They loaded up with as many propane tanks as possible from both dealerships. Raided Sugarfoot's where they found cooking supplies, an old single shot shotgun and some Alamo. Joe Jack, Thaterton and Hank took bobtails, Buck and Donna took Buck's Cadillac and Kahn took Hank's truck. They got home with a good load and some new friends.


	4. Chapter 4: Lucky and Bobby

Chapter 4: Lucky and Bobby

Lucky knocked on the door to the Gribble's master bedroom. "Enter." Dale said. Lucky walked in to find a one-armed Dale, looking saddened. "It's my fault." Dale said. "What's your fault?' Luck asked perplexed. "I called John Redcorn over to heal Nancy. He died because I told him to come here." Dale admitted sadly. "Uhhh, yeah well can I borrow the keys to your van?" Lucky asked Dale. "And the keys to the gun club too?" He added. "There are four keys in my glovebox." Dale said. Outside the Gribble's house, Lucky saw a nervous looking Nancy standing beside Peggy's car. "Nancy, I'm worried about dale." He told her. "Me too, Sug, he hasn't been right since John Recorn… well you know." Nancy sadly said. "I sent Joseph in to stay with him." She continued. "Me and Bobby are going to take Dale's van." Lucky told her. She nodded as Lucky went to get Bobby. Bobby grabbed his rifle, (Which he did not fire during the Battle of Rainy Street) and got in Dale's van. Luanne and Gracie waved at Lucky as he drove past their house. Bill stood on his roof with a rifle, keeping watch. Bobby, who was too weak and nervous for up close combat, had only his 10/22. Lucky had a J.C Higgins Model 20, and a ball peen hammer. "So, why do I have to go out?" Bobby asked. "Your dad said you're a good shot, and that you can make people laugh." Lucky said. "Sooo, my comedy does come in handy?" Bobby asked hopefully. "If we meet someone, you could make them like us." Lucky told him. "Cool!" Bobby said happily. Lucky secretly hoped they didn't meet anyone, but if they did, Bobby would certainly help break the ice. Despite his hopes, they did meet people. Bobby yelled for Lucky to stop, there were six people walking along the road holding makeshift melee weapons. Lucky didn't know them, but Bobby knew some of them. They were: Jimmy Wichard, Clark Peters, Dooley, Coach Kleehammer and a man and his daughter by whom he faintly knew. Coach was bitten on the neck. "¡Ayúdanos señor! Uno de nosotros está mordido y estamos huyendo de un hombre malo!" The teenage girl yelled. "Please speak in English." Her father said to her. Lucky stopped to help. "Please sir, we were held up at the school when these crazy men with military grade weaponry came in and shot everyone, men, women and children alike." The man told him. "I almost died." Dooley said in a concise manner. "You can get in, except the infected man." Lucky told the group. "I'LL RIP OF YOUR BALLS AND-"Kleehammer begun to say until Lucky held up his shotgun. "We can't risk it, I'm sorry" Lucky said as everyone else got in. "Okay, but just don't let me turn like some sissy!" Coach Kleehammer and Lucky went behind the van. The group heard a single shot as Lucky came back and started the van. The group pulled in the parking lot of the Arlen Gun Club. The man pulled Lucky aside as they made a plan. "My daughter isn't good at killing the things, I just met the boys and the man is, pardon my language, but a dumbass." The man told him. "You and I can go in the building, I have the keys." Lucky told him. "Do you have a weapon?" Lucky asked him. The man pulled out a .38 Derringer. "Okay then, my name is Lucky." Lucky told him. "I'm Enrique." Enrique said. Lucky unlocked the door. It showed heavy signs of vandalism, but it looked like no ha successfully gotten inside. The group walked in, there were several lockers, one labeled "Member's private firearms" and other that read: "Guest firearms, $5.00 per use." The other lockers said: "Ammo" and "President's firearms". There was also a range, a bathroom, a vending machine and a door that read: "Gun club president's office" Lucky hoped Dale's key would open them all. He first started with "Guest firearms" luckily (no pun intended) the key worked. Inside there were quite a few guns, nothing too great. A Star Model BM, a Ruger 10/22, an M&P 15, a .50 caliber desert eagle (Ammo waster), a Mossberg 410 Crusier and a .45 caliber 1911. Lucky handed them to Enrique who took them to the van. Next up was the member's firearms. Again, Dale's key worked. Not too many guns were in this Locker, a Glock G19 that was labeled "Moose" A Heritage Rough Rider labeled "Earl" a set of crappy Butler derringers labeled "Johnny Knucklehead" and a Remington 700 labeled "Mad dog" Lucky took these out to the van. Jimmy Wichard picked up the desert eagle and played with it until Enrique took it away from him. Back inside, they went to the ammo locker, where there was plenty of ammo and the van was getting full. Finally, they opened the president's locker with the third key on Dale's keychain. Inside was an engraved 1911 and the key to the vending machine. They went to vending machine and gathered food, then went to the bathroom and grabbed soap and toilet paper. They also grabbed some paper targets. Finally, they went to the president's office. Inside was a desk with a plague that read: "Dale Gribble, gun club president" a picture of the Gribbles and an RG10 Revolver. On the wall were three muzzleloader rifles. The group took the plague, the picture and the guns. Finally, they rode back home with no room to spare in the van.


End file.
